It's What's Inside That Counts
by doorist
Summary: Cody is 'going out' with Beth, she is trying to help him find a man, she thinks he's got confidence issues about being gay so comes up with a drunken idea to do it in disguise, which happens to be in her clothes. SLASH. M/M SEX, oneshot.


Cody swayed slightly, he ran a hand over his head as he stared down at the pile of clothes on the bed, Beth was pulling item after item out of her wardrobe, holding them up thoughtfully before discarding them and repeating the process over and over.

"Hmm, maybe, good colour," That one went on the much smaller pile on the chair, but the more she umm'd and ahh'd the more concerned Cody grew, wondering what the fuck he was getting himself into, why the fuck he'd let her talk him into this, and why the hell she thought it was a good idea in the first place. No it just wouldn't work, and it just wasn't… _right_. No. Not right, not, not _him_. Not at _all_.

Cody was _not_ down with this shizzle.

Okay, she was only trying to help, and they were roaringly drunk, oh yeah, that's how it came about, he remembered now, a bit at least, but not sure at all now if it was such a good idea.

"Beth..."

"Okay honey that'll do to start with, we'll see what we can do with that lot…"

"_Beth…_"

"Oh! And we can't forget to match the colours properly, I mean, you're so much darker than me, hmmm…" she held up a blue then a red shirt, muttering to herself, "I mean you always look good in blue, well you look good in _everything_, so we'll find something we can work with, we just wanna find something you wouldn't normally do yourself, you know?"

He stared after her forlornly as she went over to her dressing table, hunting through a pile of lipstick and nail polish, holding up a deep red in each and seeing how they looked against his skin.

"Okay, Beth! Enough! That's _enough_!"

"What?! But why?! Awww c'mon baby, it'll be fun!"

"Fun for you maybe! But all this, I, I just don't think I can do it…"

"Sure you can honey, I'll help, don't worry," she smiled brightly up at him and rubbed his arm reassuringly,

"Look, all that," he gestured at the multitude of lipstick in her hand, "It's just making me feel really uncomfortable, okay?"

"Aww, I know baby, it's the same for anyone the first time I'm sure, but you've done photo shoots and stuff before, just think of it like that. Cos I still think it'll work!"

"What will work?! I've forgotten what the whole point of this even is!"

"Getting you laid sweety." She said it without even batting an eyelid, and he blushed crimson from his roots to his tips.

"But how? I'm a man… and this…" he lifted up the flimsy piece of red material she'd favoured a moment ago, "All this Beth… it's _yours_…"

She looked at him in concern, "Sweetie, if you can find the confidence to do this, you'll have no trouble doing it on your own, as yourself."

He nodded, unconvinced.

"Think of it as dressing up in disguise, oh it'll be so much fun!" she squealed excitedly, "And I'll be right there with you, I'll do all the hard work, all the talking, all you have to do is sit there and look pretty," she tilted his chin down towards her and stood on tip toes to plant a smacker on his lips, "And it's not like you'd ever have any trouble with that, is it?! Gorgeous man that you are." She kissed him again on the cheek, giggling as he flushed again. "Okay, let's practice now, sit," Pushing him down onto her dresser chair she set about collecting a few things from her make up case.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna make you even more beautiful than you already are, close your eyes,"

"Why?"

"Cos I said so," She busied herself covering his face with a freezing cold cream, matching colours to his skin and picking up bottles and lotions, plucking a few stray hairs from his eyebrows and laughing when Cody practically had a heart attack, his eyes watering in shock.

"What the fuck?!"

"Take it like a man baby. You'll be feeling more pain than that when you finally get down to the dirty the first time baby. Well that's what we're aiming for."

"Beth! Oh my god how can you even say stuff like that! You're so crude!"

"_What_?! I said _nothing_ crude! You think that's crude, honey, that's nothing, think about what's gonna happen after we've finished with you, huh? Some big hunk of a man pounding his huge cock into that tight little virgin ass of yours…"

Cody practically passed out at Beth's words, completely mortified, "Oh my god! Beth!" She roared with laughter at his reaction, his face pale and stricken in shock,

"Awww, poor lil baby Codes, all embarrassed, well you better get over that honey, that's the whole point of this exercise here, right?"

Cody spluttered and opened and closed his mouth as she laughed at him again,

"I've completely forgotten Beth how this is supposed to help me find true love!"

"True love?! Don't get ahead of yourself honey we just wanna get you some cock to start with, right?"

He pouted at her defiantly, "I'm not some fucking ho you know!"

"Obviously! Otherwise you'd never have gone this long without…"

"Shut up! Hmph! Is it so wrong to wait til I find someone nice?"

"Cody, there's loads of nice dudes out there who'd happily snap you up in a heartbeat, your problem is you're too picky and if they're not Randy you don't even notice them."

"What?!" Bright red was fast becoming his colour as it graced his face instantly again.

"You think I didn't notice hm? Baby, it's written all over your face, and there's nothing wrong with that, the man is walking sex, we all gotta have a wank fantasy right?! Just for real life we gotta work on your confidence and finding a real gay man you don't clam up around and can actually talk to. So, that's why we're doing this, if you can talk to normal men out of your comfort zone dressed as a hot mama, get used to them chatting you up and buying your hot self drinks and trying to take you home, well then we're half way there, when you eventually stop shitting yourself enough to go somewhere as yourself that you'll find other hot gay dudes, like a gay bar perhaps.."

"Shut up,"

"..you'll be much more comfortable as yourself. In your own clothes. If you can be yourself around dudes in my clothes, you can learn to do it in your own. Right?"

"If you say so…"

"Either that, or your deep seated irrational emotional psychological problems have fucked you beyond hope."

"You're not helping!"

"Sit still," she commanded cheekily, covering his eyelids with powder, drawing lines all over the place and smudging things and patting and covering, gluing and defining. He listened to her working and could almost imagine her tongue poking out in concentration as she hmm'd and haa'd. "Okay, open." Standing back to admire her handiwork, she almost swooned herself as his blue orbs regarded her sternly.

"What have you done to me?"

"Baby, do you even know how fucking gorgeous you are?"

"What?"

"You are, seriously babe, you're stunning, your eyes are amazing, look…" She handed him a mirror and he actually gasped in shock, turning it from side to side as he tried to see any trace of himself in there, taking in the smoky kohl eyes, long lashes and defined cheekbones.

"I'm… a girl,"

"You're beautiful,"

"I'm a fucking girl"

"Well, that was the intention honey…"

"Do I always look like a girl?"

"Of course not, do you always look like this?"

"Well, no…"

"Exactly."

"Uh…"

"Hang on, one more thing…" She reached for the deep red lipstick, matching it up to the nail polish in her other hand, "Perfect…" she whispered, moving to apply it to his kissable lips that were currently pouting at her.

"No!" he exclaimed suddenly, "Not yet, I don't think I'm quite ready for that yet…"

"Okay," she laughed, turning him to the large mirror propped up against the wall and holding up various items of clothing in front of him, "We can do the little touches on the night,"

"Yeah…" He frowned slightly as he watched he sift through the diminishing pile.

Finally she settled on a sexy, smart black tailored jacket, cinching in his waist and creating hips with the cut alone. Beth laughed hysterically as she noticed the shoulder pads comically making him look like some kind of 80's superhero businesswoman, and ripped them out, his own real shoulders filling them out well enough. The matching skirt skimmed in all the right places, showing off his shapely legs. She threw him a pair of stockings as she hunted for something else in the bottom of a drawer, finally pulling out a big padded push up bra.

"You need cleavage," she explained, "And obviously I have no need for this anymore… oh and we better get you one of those fake asses…"

"What's wrong with my own ass?"

"Nothing sweety, when you're a man, but you need some hips, and some hair," she mused, "…and some heels, stand on tip toe,"

He complied, and she laughed, "We'll have to get you practicing that, and how to walk, how to sit, how to move…" she scrutinised him seriously, adjusting his boobs, draping some of her hair extensions around his face, seeing what other little touches they needed, compiling a mental shopping list as she looked him up and down. "Yep, you're hot stuff baby, hot fucking stuff." She said, pushing him into the bathroom to look at himself in the full length mirror.

Cody couldn't help but gape. Fuck. He was a woman.

* * *

"I can't do this Beth,"

"Yes you can,"

"No, seriously, I really can't…" He stood looking at himself in the mirror in the bathroom of their room at the Hilton, his new raven wig floating in long tendrils around his face, the length softening his jaw, the colour flattering his natural colouring perfectly. His eyes stared back at him, well, someone's eyes, not his own tonight, he didn't feel like they were anyway, bright blue still like his own, but dark, sultry, long lashes fluttering against his cheek, the high bones accentuated subtly and his pouting lips a dark, deep red, matching his brand new fingernails, which he hated with a passion. How the fuck do women wear these things?

Beth stood back in the doorway watching, patting his padded butt as she moved to stand next to him, feeling absurdly proud and really put out that he wanted to change his mind. "All my hard work will be in vain! You look amazing! Don't let it go to waste! Pleeeease? C'mon baby…." She turned her best pleading eyes on him and he sighed dramatically.

"It's alright for you! You're meant to look like that! What if someone sees me?!"

"Honey, loads of people will see you…"

"Exactly! I can't do it, what if the others…"

"The others are going to be somewhere completely different, you know it, I know it, we checked like eight times, this is my home town, anyone who sees us will think you're an old friend or something baby, you'll be fine. Relax," She handed him a large scotch and he downed it in one, immediately holding his hand out for a refill which didn't take much longer to hit the sides either.

"Can't we go to a normal bar?"

"We are going to a normal bar…"

"No I mean, can't I go normal…?"

The pleading in his voice was evident but Beth was adamant now. "No. We always go out with you normal, to a normal bar, and nothing's changed in years baby. So it's your choice. We go with you normal, we go to a gay bar. With all this effort, you looking this stunning, we go to a normal bar and see what you can do. We're going out regardless." She practically scolded him as he looked at her in obvious distress. "Anyway, I dare ya!"

"Okay… I'll do it…"

Beth couldn't help the squeal as she jumped up and down, kissing him lightly on the cheek in glee.

"On one condition…"

"Name it…"

"I'll try, okay? If I feel just too, weird, if I panic, we bail, go it?"

"Okay honey,"

"Okay…" He eyed himself reluctantly one more time in the mirror as she dragged him away, teetering in his new stilettos.

"Let's go!"

* * *

As they walked downstairs into the dim smoky bar, they almost forgot themselves, giggling uncontrollably as Beth was the one who almost tripped and ended up in a heap at the bottom. Cody caught her arm just in time and they debated the merits of the hipflask of whiskey they downed in the cab on the way over.

"I fully expected it to be you falling over!" Beth squeaked as they made their way through the crowded room to the bar, background music from the band in the far back doing enough to obscure Cody's manly laugh as she nearly went over again.

"Remember your voice!" she said in his ear as the barman appeared from nowhere, blatantly eyeing Cody up, flirting with him as he stood deciding, oblivious, scanning the rows of bottles and fridges before settling on his usual, keeping something in his comfort zone at least.

Finding a table fairly quickly they settled down, near the bar, and not too hidden so they could scope peoples reactions to Cody, and he remembered everything Beth said about posture and how to place his legs, having no trouble on the high bar stools as he perched himself on the edge.

"Nice one," Beth was watching him, making sure he did everything she'd coached into him, and even more importantly, making sure no one around them was looking at them in the wrong way. But Cody was doing well, the only looks anyone was shooting their way were definitely ones of appreciation. He was discrete, subtle, she was impressed. "Here's to us," she raised her glass, toasting them both as he smirked at her across the table,

"So I'm doing okay? Haven't blown my cover?"

"Not at all, you're fucking gorgeous too, everyone's given you the once over, I'm jealous!"

"You sure they've not just sussed…?"

"Nah, babe I told you, you're doing great, now just relax, drink and let the perving commence!"

* * *

Randy lined up his cue and took the shot, scattering the balls all over the table and sinking at least three. He straightened up, rolling his neck nonchalantly as John glared at him from across the pool table.

"You're such a fucker you know that?"

"Why?! What'd I do now?" Randy feigned ignorance, he knew it pissed John off that he always potted half the balls in the first shot of the game. He smirked as John huffed past him to find a good angle, scanning the room as he waited. John took pool incredibly seriously, and it bored Randy to tears to play with him, but he hadn't been in the mood for the pumping sweat drenched club everyone else had decided to grace with their presence tonight, so they'd found somewhere slightly classier, more relaxed, much more his scene anyway, even if he did have to endure the longest pool games in the world. He yawned, leaning on his cue and looking towards the bar, wondering whether to get a drink in now or wait until John finished, which could be hours away. His eye caught a familiar blonde head laughing and chatting animatedly on the other side of the room, his friend, their work colleague, his team mate's girlfriend, Beth. She was sitting with a brunette and surrounded by various blokes, John straightened, finishing his shot and following the direction of Randy's gaze.

"Who's that with Beth?"

"Dunno," he shrugged, turning back to the game, "You done?"

"Yeah."

He took his shot straight away, sinking another red, laughing at John's annoyance, "What?! Do you want me to just miss on purpose? Give you a chance?!"

"Dude, you just don't take anything seriously and you still win!"

"It's pool! Fuck sake! You're up man." He indicated the beer in John's hand, "Same again?"

"Yeah, and a jack,"

Randy nodded as he made his way through the busy room, he had to go straight past Beth's table but he went the long way round, figuring he'd only get stuck in conversation and he'd be better getting the drinks first then stopping on the way back. He watched her and her friend chat as he waited at the side of the bar, they were obviously very good friends, and Randy wondered where Cody was, he'd told him he couldn't go out tonight with the boys cos he was going out with Beth, but he was nowhere in sight.

As he made his way over, he concentrated on carrying his four drinks in the pretence he hadn't already noticed them, not wanting to interrupt if it wasn't welcome. But he looked up as he heard his name exclaimed loudly.

"Randy! Hey honey!"

He made his way over, smiling softly at her. "Hey Bethie," he kissed her softly on the cheek, nodding hello at her friend as Beth introduced her, "Francesca, hi, nice to meet you," He held out his hand and she hesitantly took it, looking up briefly through long dark lashes as she peered from behind floaty curtains of raven hair, smiling shyly. The moment their eyes met, the cobalt blue seemed to penetrate his mind in a flash of instant recognition, Randy was sure he'd met her before, he knew her from somewhere, but he just couldn't quite put his finger on from where, she certainly seemed slightly fazed by his presence, but before he had a chance to inquire, Beth continued straight away questioning him.

"What are you doing here? I thought you boys were all heading out together?"

"Well yeah, I think the others all did," he indicated John in the corner, "Except he was determined to have his ass handed to him over a few rounds and a beer or two. Where's Cody?"

She looked startled at his question and looked at her friend with an unreadable expression for a moment before looking confused, "Oh, he's not with you?"

"Uh, no, he said you guys had plans tonight,"

"Oh right.. er, well I don't know honey, he definitely said he was heading out with you guys after dinner…"

Randy nodded his head in understanding, "Ah, he must've thought we were all going to the other place,"

"Ah, right,"

"Right then, er, well, looks like it's my turn," he indicated John over his shoulder as he waved hello over to Beth, "Catch up with you later?"

"Sure honey, see you in a bit," she smiled broadly as he smiled goodbye to Francesca, and they watched him weaving his way back through the crowds, letting him get all the way back before they descended into a fit of giggles.

"Oh my fucking god!!!"

"You're so dead!"

"What?! Why??"

"You fucking called him over! I almost died when I saw him!"

"I know! You should've seen your face! It was awesome!"

"I can't believe you did that to me!"

"It was worth it, the ultimate test!"

"You think we fooled him? Serious?"

"Babe, this is Randy we're talking about, he'd have said something if he'd realised, you know what he's like,"

"Maybe, I just got this feeling, when he looked at me…"

"Hellooo that was him checking you out, thinking hot damn who's this sexy bitch?! But you know what, those damn blue eyes of yours, if anything, that's what'll give you away to anyone who knows you. But don't worry, I think you're safe, Francesca…" she smirked at him over her glass as she took a sip, watching his eyes go wide.

"FRANCESCA!! What the fuck were you thinking? Beth, you could've done better than that, surely?!"

"What?!" she giggled at his unimpressed face, "You look kinda Mediterranean… anyway I had to think quick babe! We hadn't even thought of giving you a name!"

Cody giggled back at her this time, "I know, man, fuck, I just, GAH!" He shook his head, "Of all the fucking places to be I mean seriously, I just freaked out a bit there that's all, damn, Beth, that man…" he drifted off, looking over to where he was bending over the pool table, quickly averting his eyes at the sight of the jeans pulled tight over the pert ass and downing his drink as Beth laughed her head off, "I need another, don't let me look over there again, I won't be able to stand up for the rest of the night,"

"Aww, poor baby," she cooed, standing up, her hand lingering on his shoulder and squeezing lightly, "I'll get them, same again?"

* * *

As Randy leant one hand against the wall, the other released his cock and the steady stream of liquid made its way from his straining bladder. Closing his eyes, he rested his forehead on his arm, letting the relief wash over him, why he'd waited for John to finish his shot first he had no idea. As he sighed, thinking about nothing in particular, the bright blue orbs with the pretty lashes flashed through his mind for the millionth time. Where the fuck did he know them from? And then it hit him. It wasn't the eyes on their own that had struck such a chord with him, it was the way she looked up at him so hesitantly, so, unsure… he spent an awful lot of time with another pair of baby blues looking at him imploringly like that, looking for reassurance. Looking for approval.

Cody.

It was Cody.

_She_ was Cody…

* * *

"Dude! Dude, did you see that?"

"What?" Randy looked up at John from where he was lining up his shot, following his eyes, as if he needed an excuse to look in that direction again, he could hardly tear his eyes away as it was, "What?"

"That chick with Beth, who is it?"

Randy hesitated slightly, "Francesca apparently,"

"Who's that?"

Randy stood, shrugging, coming round to where John stood staring, "Dunno, why?"

"Where's Cody?"

He froze, "With the others. Why?"

"Do you think Beth's banging that?"

Randy turned slowly, an incredulous look on his face as he regarded his friend, "What?"

"Dude, serious, Beth like, placed her hand on her shoulder,"

"So?"

"She squeezed it, like, staring at her all intense like,"

"Dude, shut up."

"I'm serious Randy! Can you imagine those two going at it?! I wonder if they put on shows for Codes? Lucky fucker! Who is she anyway?"

"I told you, I don't know!" Randy was getting angry now, his knuckles white as he clenched his fists by his sides.

"Well you met her! Sheesh! You didn't even ask?!"

"No, I'm not you, into everyone else's business!"

John just made a face at him as he walked round the table, "Who's that?"

"Who?"

"That dude,"

Randy turned like lightening, looking over, Beth nowhere to be seen and a random dude standing over her friend grinning and gesturing. "Dunno John. Why don't you go ask him?"

"Maybe it's her boyfriend,"

"Maybe."

"So was she hot? She's looks like a fine piece of ass from here,"

"John, fuck sake man, give it a rest!" he practically hissed through clenched teeth and still John didn't know when to quit.

"What?!"

"Shut up and take your shot!"

"I took it!"

"Ha must be the fastest shot in history!"

"No," John pouted, "You just lost track of time grimacing at some other guy ogling Beth's friend, Francesssssca,"

Randy looked up in shock, then looked away, shaking his head, feeling a slight flush creeping up his cheeks, "Don't be stupid,"

"Just sayin…"

"Well don't,"

John poked his tongue out at him as he looked back over to see yet another dude place a drink down on the table in front of her, with Beth coming up from behind with two drinks in hand and looking questioningly at the newcomer before taking her seat.

"Chick's got a lot of admirers, might go take a look,"

"Whatever man, your round anyway,"

John sauntered off in their direction, Randy sighing behind him, wondering what to make of the whole bizarre situation as he leant back on the pool table and picked up his drink.

* * *

"Randy and John keep looking over at you,"

"Shit! They know!"

"Nah, don't think so, you know what John's like, he's probably just grilling Randy about who you are and if you're hot or not!"

"Beth, don't!"

"Well it's true baby, 'cos you're damn fine, everyone in here is noticing, we haven't paid for a single drink tonight, you're saving me a fortune!" She patted his arm tenderly, "I like you, you can stay,"

"Hey hey hey ladies! What you drinkin'?"

"Hey John,"

"How you girls doing anyway?" he swung his leg over a chair and sat down, grinning broadly at Cody who almost shrunk away from him in fright. Beth stifled a snigger at the sight, the expression on his face a picture as he tried to hide.

"Yeah we're real good John, having a great night actually, aren't we Frankie?" She winked across the table, "Oh and mine's a vodka and coke,"

"Cool cool, and Frankie is it?" he turned to face her, still doing that famous trademark smile, "Randy told me it was something else! Something.. Italian?" He leant over to whisper conspirationally, "But he's not the brightest spark now is he, can't expect him to remember much with that ego taking up all the space in that pretty little head of his!"

Cody had to literally force himself to bite back his retort as John sat there smug as you please with himself, obviously thinking he'd one upped himself over Randy and that it was hilarious.

Cody turned to him with narrowed eyes, "Frankie, is short, for Francesca, John," he said breathily, his sweet new voice throaty and low, barely concealing his anger.

"Oh!" he laughed, his face losing some of its cockiness, "John strikes again!" he grinned widely, obviously under the mistaken illusion that dimples counted for something over brains, and Cody didn't like how he came over bad mouthing his so called best friend in order to impress a chick. A so called chick. He laughed to himself at the thought. If only he knew…

"Mine's a vodka, double, soda, lime, and peach schnapps. Think you can remember that sweetie?" Cody smirked at him through his lashes, twirling a loose strand of hair around his finger, looking delectably coy as he leant back in his chair, exchanging a glance with Beth who was giggling to herself across the table.

"Sure thing, got it!" he flashed his dimples again as he strode off, leaving the girls in fits of giggles in his wake.

"Oh I'm so glad we came out tonight, it was worth it just for that!"

"Me too! This is fucking priceless!"

Beth chanced a look at Randy over Cody's shoulder, catching him observing them wryly from his position on the pool table, "He's looking again!" she whispered excitedly, Cody's eyes widening at her words.

"Don't! Beth please, don't make it out like something it's not, don't tease me like that!" he implored her with his beautifully framed eyes pleading over his glass as he took a nervous gulp.

"Okay baby, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

They both looked up as John came back, looking sheepish, "I hope I got this right," he put their drinks down, going back to the bar to collect his own.

"Psssht, if he got it right, it's only cos that barman's made you at least four of these already," Beth scoffed, smiling sweetly again as he came back, "Thanks John,"

"Randy's getting impatient, I can feel his glare from here, see you later girls,"

"Laters," He grinned again and was gone, unaware of two sets of eyes following his path back to Randy. Beth sighed, "Randy has the patience of a saint to put up with that man!"

"Yeah, he's harmless really, just a dick is all. Good fun when it's just the boys though, you know?"

"I can imagine,"

"Probably best if you don't.."

Beth smirked as she picked up her drink, "Ugh, this is rum!"

* * *

It was getting to the point now where Beth was actually annoyed, this guy just would not leave Cody alone, would not take no for an answer, was just sitting there talking incessantly at him, nice enough, but dull as dishwater, definitely no oil painting, and just not getting the hint. He had guts though, that's for sure, but now he was trying to put his hands on him, and Cody wasn't sure how to react.

Beth could see him getting frustrated, and took the opportunity to call for Randy as he made his way past to the bar again. She practically ran over to him and dragged him back, talking loudly about how they were all going over to dance with Randy, and he cottoned on quickly, offering his hand to Francesca as the leering man drunkenly looked on. They slowly ambled away like it was always their intention, laughing and joking about having to be rescued like that, Randy with a protective hand resting lightly on Francesca's waist as Beth dragged them along, motioning John to follow them into the crowded dance floor.

"Are you okay?" Randy whispered in her ear, Cody's nervous nodding reassurance enough as they moved to the music. Without making it too obvious, he tried to look properly at the lithe creature in front of him, taking in the long stockinged legs, the swinging hips and nice handful of ass, and tits, where the hell did they come from?! The jet black hair he was used to, but not like this, long wisps feathering around his face, and the blue eyes he knew so well, framed in smoky black fluttering lashes. Randy just didn't know what to think. So he didn't. He didn't think, he just danced.

Cody wasn't sure what to do, trying not to look at Beth comically raising her eyebrows suggestively at him from behind Randy's back, and attempting to stay upright in a suave enough manner that he didn't draw attention to his lack of dancing in heels experience. The music was fast enough to ensure no body to body contact, but just the thought of that caused Cody to keep his groin well out of the way in case he got over excited at the feel of Randy's hands again around his waist, the sensation of Randy touching him like that practically blowing his mind to the point he was oblivious to the new random guy attempting to cut in. The feeling of Randy attempting to protect him again made his head spin, and he almost felt sick with the deception, with the realisation of what he was doing.

"I, er, I'll be back in a minute," he hurried away to the bathroom, unaware of the eyes following him, watching him automatically head towards the door of the gents before veering off at the last minute. Randy smiled to himself, that was so Cody. But this, this was all just so surreal, and he found himself buzzing, reeling at the thought that he was actually so damn attracted to him like this, to _him_. To Cody? Or was it to Francesca? He didn't know. He closed his eyes as he moved to the beat, letting the music wash over him, it was all so unreal in his mind, but he was beginning to think maybe it was real after all when he opened them again and Cody was there, walking towards him, almost as if in slow motion, looking stunning, and completely unaware of the fact. But then he looked up and caught Randy's eye, and was suddenly walking away. Randy watched him go, hurriedly moving to join him back at the table, watching as he downed his drink before sinking into his chair.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again, sitting opposite,

"Yeah, just drank too much I think, or not enough, one of the two…"

Randy just watched as he nervously twirled the straw around in the ice at the bottom of his empty glass, faltering under the entranced gaze. "Sorry, I er, bit light headed, you know? It's hot out there…" he trailed off, looking up at Randy whose eyes were fixed to the long fingers toying with the plastic tube. "And I just really needed a drink," he finished with a small sigh, not sure what to do next.

"Want another?" Randy wasn't sure either…

"Oh, that's not what I meant…"

"I know, it's okay, I'm getting one anyway…" he shrugged, "If you want…"

"Okay, thanks," Cody practically squeaked, as Randy picked up his glass and asked what he wanted.

"Oh, it's…"

"It's okay, I got it," he said with a small smile as the familiar aroma wafted under his nose, "I'd recognise that smell anywhere," he smiled at him again, almost laughing as he walked away, much to Cody's horror.

That's it, he was fucked, he was completely fucked, his cover was blown, he was dead.

Shit.

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Why couldn't he drink a normal drink? Why didn't he say rum and coke or something, less girly? Wait, what? Ugh.

He sat there almost cowering as he awaited his fate.

But nothing happened. Not what he was expecting. Randy was acting completely normal. He got the drinks, sat back down, they started to talk, and kept talking. About everything. Just like they always did. Randy mustn't have noticed, he must've just thought… Cody didn't know what. But he was relieved. Here he was, sitting in a crowded bar, dressed in Beth's clothes, having an amazing conversation with the man of his dreams, who didn't know who he was. It was weird. But it felt good. Really good.

Randy asked him where he was from, with a name like Francesca, how he knew Beth, what did he do, or she do, Cody was totally winging it, amazed at the speed he was able to make stuff up on the spot, he really should've figured some of this stuff out with Beth before hand… but the booze seemed to be doing a really good job of loosening his tongue regardless as they talked on for ages.

When Beth and John came back, laughing and joking and carrying on, trying to get them to go back and dance, they hardly noticed. When a tray of shots appeared in front of them and disappeared as if by magic, they hardly noticed. When Randy went to the bar, Cody stared after him so enraptured that he didn't even hear when Beth told him they were going to dance again. They sat talking and drinking for hours, completely wrapped up in one another to the point where no one else existed.

Beth kept one eye on proceedings from after, her heart nearly exploding with joy when she looked around to see them sitting practically in each others laps, gazing adoringly into each others eyes, completely drunk of course, but that was besides the point. She had a niggling concern in the back of her mind about what Randy would do if he found out now, but hey, he looked happy in oblivion, and she found a small sense of achievement at tricking the one and only Randy Orton. She felt bad for Cody in a way, after getting so close she feared he'd be moping around for days afterwards, but at the very least, if Cody could go home with a snog from Randy, it would make his life complete. For now… Maybe Francesca could become a regular addition to their outings…

Then it happened, before her very eyes it happened, they were laughing, laughing intimately about something, about nothing, whatever, it didn't matter, because as they laughed, they became even more entwined, practically wrapped around each other, and fell into a full embrace, lips seeking each others like a magnet until they were finally together, soft, gentle, questioning, then faster and urgent as they granted each other access, fervent and desperate and breaking for air panting, eyes still locked, unable to break the spell if they tried.

Beth completely swooned at the sight, her heart melting.

As they stared at each other, Cody's head was reeling, he couldn't believe it. There was his proof, Randy definitely hadn't cottoned on, there was no way he'd be doing this if he had. It was amazing, he didn't want it to end, and apparently neither did Randy as he captured his mouth once more.

Randy didn't know what to think, here he was, suddenly finding himself in a passionate lip lock with one of his best friends. One of his best _male_ friends. Who was wearing his girlfriend's clothes… while she was there… dancing with his other best friend in the very same room…

What the fuck was going on??! He shook his head a little, not helping to clear it at all, his focus instantly drawn straight back to the only thing that had held his full attention all night long. The bright blue eyes stared back at him, almost as if in disbelief, and he didn't want Cody to look at him like that, he didn't want him to feel unsure, he wanted him to know how he was feeling. But he didn't know how to put it in words, so he fell back into another desperate kiss.

His lips were so soft. He hadn't expected that. Well he hadn't expected anything really, he sure as hell had never thought about this before, but something about the way he looked tonight, the way he was looking back at him, it was driving him wild, and he marvelled at how the red lips didn't smudge at all, expensive shit he mused, he marvelled at how Cody smelt different, not like himself, like, Beth he realised with a laugh, the true nature of their relationship finally becoming clear, he marvelled at how he could just melt into those lips for hours, kissing him took his breath away, and he wanted more.

His hand moved to Cody's thigh, feeling the muscle tense beneath the touch and a jolt of electricity shot through him as he moaned into his mouth.

"Randy…" Cody whispered breathlessly, knew he should stop this, stop it now before it got out of control, the last thing he wanted was for Randy to find out now and everything to go wrong after being so incredible. He pulled back, trying to snap out of the fog of lust surrounding his brain as Randy's hand moved higher up his thigh, but Randy pulled him back in to the searing kiss, his hand gently squeezing as he whispered in his ear that he was staying at the Hilton too…

Cody stared at him, completely torn, here was everything he wanted being offered to him for the taking, yet there was nothing he could do about it otherwise it could ruin everything, his friendship, his career, his life… so he pulled away completely.

"I… I need to, uh… go freshen up…" he couldn't even meet Randy's eye and he practically ran to the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror, wondering how to get out of this mess.

But little did he know, Randy knew exactly what he was thinking, and followed quietly to wait in the dim corridor away from the eyes of the rest of the bar.

When he came out, Cody stopped in shock at seeing Randy standing there like that, leaning against the wall, obviously waiting for him. They stood there, staring at each other, Cody looking gorgeously vulnerable and conflicted, and Randy swooned a little, he could see the desire in his eyes and the regret at what he thought he had to do, so before he could say anything he wrapped his arms around the slender hips again and pinned him to the wall, kissing the life out of him.

"It'll be okay," he whispered, but Cody protested, pushing him away,

"No…Randy you don't understand…"

But Randy just ran his hand down Cody's front, down the curve of his cleavage and push up boobs, and over the hard muscle of his toned abdomen that he could clearly feel under the material of his perfectly tailored jacket. The hand moved lower to rest on his belly, and Cody held his breath, gasping as it dropped lower to gently cup his hidden bulge, tucked neatly down one leg, restrained tightly beneath restrictive control tights holding his fake padded ass and everything else where it should be, in place of the underwear Beth insisted he forgo to avoid the dreaded VPL under his tight booty hugging skirt. He gasped again as he felt the strong hand squeeze gently through the material, and he felt himself twitch to life in his hand as Randy whispered in his ear,

"It's okay Codes, I understand perfectly…" before drawing him into another heart stopping kiss and taking his hand, leading him through the throng towards the exit.

* * *

As they disappeared upstairs, neither noticed the blonde head stop dead in her tracks on the dance floor, watching their every step, stunned, disbelief evident on her face. Beth had never seen Randy take someone home before, ever, despite his playboy reputation, and couldn't quite understand how it was happening now. Surely he wouldn't be doing that if he… knew? Right? And if he didn't know… it didn't bear thinking about. She silently begged Randy to look after her boy, and hoped Cody would get through this unscathed.

* * *

The entire cab ride was spent in total silence, their lips hardly breaking apart for even a second. Randy certainly had no qualms about it, he was with a stunning leggy brunette to any prying eyes, and Cody was literally in seventh heaven, having Randy's hands all over him in public like that without giving a damn, it felt amazing, it _was_ amazing, and he still couldn't quite believe it was actually happening. In fact, why was it happening? Randy knew… he fucking _knew_, and he was still here, still kissing him, still wanting him, what the hell? He must be really drunk… But one thing was for sure, he wasn't about to go questioning it, he'd just let it play out and see what happened.

After throwing some money at the driver, Randy opened the door for him and held his hand as they walked through the hotel lobby. In the elevator, their lips resumed their passionate attachment as if they'd been apart for a year, and when the doors sprung open, they practically ran down the corridor.

Inside, they stared at each other, the door locked firm behind them, both obviously wondering what to do next, before falling into each other again. Cody swooned at the feeling of the strong arms wrapping around him, pressing his slender frame against the hard body, excited, scared, in shock, still in disbelief if he was honest with himself. He felt Randy gently brush a stray lock of hair from his cheek and tuck it back behind his ear, trying to properly see his face. Cody stilled, biting his lip, he'd been hiding behind his hair all night, his comfort blanket, and suddenly felt exposed, but the tender fingers brushing his skin sent shivers through his body and he relaxed into the touch. The gentle hands moved slowly, carefully pushing his jacket back further off his shoulders, the hot mouth suddenly exploring the exposed neck as the long locks of hair were swept back fully in one hand. He felt his body go limp, numb almost as the sensations swept over him of the buttons coming apart at the front of his blouse, one by one, slowly revealing the encouraged cleavage, hands trailing over the taut skin underneath the flimsy silk and moving behind to unhook the straps holding everything up.

Randy looked mystified as the chicken fillets came away in his hands, "I was wondering how the fuck you did that," he murmured, chuckling at Cody's mortified face as he stared at the flesh coloured jelly moulds in horror, "You look better without them anyway, the way you really are…" Randy assured him, whispering into his mouth as he captured his lips heatedly, the words surprising even himself as they left his lips. His hands also seemed to have a mind of their own, eagerly exploring the ample pectorals left behind, skimming below to rest on the defined stomach and running behind, resting in the dip of his back to draw the hot body flush to his own, moving them gradually toward the bed all the while.

They broke apart, chests rising and falling heavily at the heat of their connection, Cody's cheeks flush with wanton need as he almost whimpered at the loss of contact. Randy's breath was lost somewhere in his throat at the sight of the ebony eyelashes fluttering closed, splayed delicately against the tanned skin of his cheek, his hair once again falling around his face, framing his soft features and making him appear, not fragile, not delicate, although there were elements of that there that Randy had never noticed before, but something else, something that had always been there but tonight had been enhanced tenfold and was screaming out at him, doing insane, crazy things to his mind.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as Cody passed out from shock, Randy pushing him down on the bed and climbing on top, worshipping every inch of soft skin he could reach, the red silk blouse falling to the floor, his exposed torso glistening with a sheen of anticipatory perspiration. Cody desperately tore Randy's shirt over his head, hands almost afraid to touch the perfect specimen he'd dreamed about for so long, eyes roaming longingly over the expanse of flesh. He knew he saw it all the time, but that was different, he'd never been so close and had permission to linger over the intricate markings adorning his arms, never caressed the folds of skin that gathered at the bend in his waist with his eyes before let alone his finger, never dipped into his belly button and traced the hiplines down to where they disappeared into his jeans.

As he stared in awe, mesmerised, the amount of seeringly hot skin grew as the jeans were shed before his very eyes, the powerful thighs straddling his own still clad in fifty denier. They devoured each other visually for a moment before Randy's eyes hungrily moved lower, scoping out the ever growing bulge tenting out the front of the confining black material still covering Cody, barely. The skirt had ridden up and the strong hands caressed his thighs, moving to slowly remove the offending article of clothing. Cody raised his hips slightly and Randy pulled it down and over his feet, discarding the imposing heels at the same time. When his eyes slowly roamed back up, he stopped in surprise when they reached his hips.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked, low in his throat, fingers trailing lightly over the enhancement of Cody's own more than ample ass cheeks.

Falling back against the pillows, his hair fanned out around him, Cody flushed brilliantly, "I'm gonna kill Beth when I see her…"

Randy actually giggled, "But what the fuck..?"

"It's my fake… it's Francesca's… butt…"

"Okay…" Randy was clearly confused and somewhat fascinated, but his eyes had already moved on, now captivated with what he found in front, the prominent bulge completely visible beneath the sheer black tights fully holding his attention, "Holy fuck Codes…"

He ran a finger down the thick length as it sat solid, confined against the inside of his right thigh. Suddenly he couldn't help himself and his fingers were scrabbling along the seam of the stretchy fabric, ripping a hole to get closer access to the heat inside. He was captivated as it twitched against its confines at his touch, one finger lightly running down the full length before making its way back up.

He looked up, seeking the blue depths he longed to get lost in, only to find them hidden behind scrunched up lids. Realising Cody was frozen below him, far too overwhelmed to bother with something as menial as breathing, he watched his reaction as he stroked again, Cody's mouth dropping open as a moan escaped that went straight to Randy's groin. He seemed unable to decide between holding his breath and gasping for air, chest heaving as he lay prone, incapable of all coherent thought. Randy stared down at the perfect body, realising how much he wanted this heavenly creature, and after an entire night of restraint he was no longer in full control of his lust and alcohol induced actions.

Realising Cody still hadn't moved, hands still desperately clutching fistfuls of bedclothes, it occurred to him that the young man was possibly scared out of his wits, thinking Randy didn't realise what he was doing, worrying about what would happen to him when he sobered up enough for realisation to set in, and he wondered if perhaps if Cody had ever actually done anything like this before. And in the blink of an eye a decision was made. Instinct kicked in. He couldn't resist the insatiable desire to invade his mouth once more, and as he lowered himself forward, capturing the succulent lips in his own, his fingers frantically tore into the front of the sheer material, no longer controlling much at all as the thick cock sprung forward and into his hand.

Cody wasn't sure what was happening as he felt Randy scrambling beside him, his entire existence was honed in on the intense heat engulfing every fibre of his being from the feeling of Randy's hand on his cock. He had a vague recollection of something hard and scaldingly hot prodding into his thigh at one point as he was carefully jacked into oblivion, still panting into Randy's demanding mouth. But it wasn't until he felt himself straddled once more, suddenly fully ensheathed inside the excruciatingly tight, hot body above him that he realised what was happening. His eyes flew open at the sound of the pained exhalation, the sight of Randy on top of him, gazing down at him adoringly, cock springing out from his body, hard for _him_, because of _him_, and he almost couldn't take it, his back arching off the bed as this unexpected turn of events. Randy in turn almost came undone as Cody's eyes bore into his own, the intensity incredible, but he remained still, willing his body to get used to the ample intrusion, the sudden pulse inside of him as their eyes met causing his own to roll back in his head, hands splayed across the hard chest, as he took deep breaths, calming himself, composing himself, his lip hard between his teeth as he started to move slowly, small noises escaping the back of his throat involuntarily as he worked himself up and down.

"_Fuck_…" Randy almost cried as he fell forward, chest to chest, panting into the comfort of Cody's accommodating mouth, the change of angle enabling a more fluid motion and he relaxed into the movement, prising Cody's hands from their iron cast hold on the sheets, "Hold me…" he all but begged, still moving slowly, but gradually building himself up to easily slide the full thick length up and down inside.

Cody ran his hands over every bit of skin he could reach, soothing the tense muscles in the rock solid thighs, cupping the handfuls of ass cheek, following their torturously slow path along his length, reaching to rub the broad shoulders and down the large expanse of back. He held him close, letting Randy set the pace, mind still not quite sure this was real, his stockinged feet searching for purchase as the rhythm increased, bending his knees to accommodate the angle of Randy's body. The sudden cry ripped from the very depths of Randy's soul stopped Cody dead in his tracks as Randy's eyes flew open, panting hard, before thrusting himself down with renewed vigour, entwining their fingers together, encouraging Cody to thrust upward at the same time.

"_Fuck_ me," he gasped, "_Harder_, Cody, fuck, Cody, _oh my god_…" The sound of Randy saying things like that to him was nearly the end of Cody, almost crying himself as the sinful words washed over him, but he was happy to oblige, his body automatically taking control as his mind became completely undone.

"_Randy_…" Cody was close to the edge, unsure of what Randy would want him to do, but Randy wasn't moving for anyone, in raptures at the feelings coursing through his completely overtaken body, no longer under his own control as he arched backwards, letting Cody thrust increasingly erratically deep inside of him.

"Touch me…" he pleaded, and Cody's eyes nearly fell out of his head at the sight of his neglected cock standing hard against his belly.

The feel of it pulsing under his touch spurred Cody on as he gripped tighter and pumped furiously, Randy thrusting forward into his fist as he erupted with a cry. The violent clenching of his muscles deep inside, hard and tight around the thick cock still driving at full force, drew Cody's own release from the very depths of his body as he convulsed below him, eyes glued to the hot streams spurting excessively over the top of his hand. He could feel Randy's arms shaking either side of him, and as his shuddering subsided they gave way, still panting heavily he collapsed beside him, arms and legs heavy where they lay, incapable of any other movement as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Cody wasn't sure what to do, how to act in situations like this, so he lay there, still, half underneath Randy, his chest covered in thick, sticky ribbons, just waiting.

"_Fuck_…"

Cody wasn't sure how to interpret that, so he said nothing, wondering what would happen next. But before he realised what he was doing he found his voice asking if he should go, the realisation that he was lying there in a wig and full make up, ripped tights, cock exposed and covered in cum, might not make for a very happy Randy when he actually realised what he'd done. But Randy looked at him like he was mad.

"Do you _wanna_ go?"

Cody looked down, obviously he didn't but unsure how to respond.

"C'mere…" Randy wrapped his arms around him again and held him impossibly close, kissing him softly. "You know.." he said thinking out loud, "I really like you… Francesca… a lot, but I was wondering… what would you think if we invited Cody, to, you know… join in…?"

Cody looked at him in disbelief, eyes narrowed and not sure he heard right.

"But that's not to say…" Randy continued quietly, kissing his ear gently as he talked, "That it wouldn't be nice if you came out to play sometimes too, you know?" He pulled him tighter to his chest, fingering the long hair, twirling it round his finger to emphasise his meaning, "Fuck, just the thought…" he drifted off for a moment, smiling at the possibilities, "Being able to have my hands all over you in public, no one any the wiser, _fuuuuck_ Codes, that's so damn hot… Don't you think?"

Damn, maybe Beth was right after all about this whole thing, cos Cody had to admit that he did.

And he couldn't wait.


End file.
